There Goes the Neighborhood
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Remus seems pretty happy, living in a Muggle neighborhood. But, what's going to happen to him when they find out he's a werewolf?
1. Chapter 1

Title: There Goes the Neighborhood

Summary: Remus seems pretty happy, living in a Muggle neighborhood. But, what's going to happen to him when they find out he's a werewolf?

Notes: I like this idea. I'm not sure how long this fic will go, though. Probably won't be a huge, epic thing. But I can't really limit the chapter numbers right now.

Chapter 1

Remus Lupin glanced around the small living room of the small house his parents were helping him rent. It was small, that was a given. And yes, it was surrounded by Muggles, but he did not care. The only thing that really would affect anything would be his furry little problem.

But that he tried to push out of his mind.

The living room was large enough to have a couch and coffee table. There was a couple small bedrooms in the back, as was the bathroom and another extra room. The kitchen was to the right.

Right then, the living room was holding a few boxes. As long as no Muggles showed up, he could set things up magically.

And so far, no one had. Which he felt for the better. If they left him be, there would be less chance of hurting anyone.

Glancing timidly at the windows, which were covered, Remus pulled his wand out of his belt and quickly magically enlarged the furniture his parents had given him. Gingerly, he levitated the furniture into place. Just as he went to start carrying things to the bedroom he had planned to use for himself, he heard a knock at the door.

Quickly, Remus shoved his wand out of sight, brushed a sandy strand of hair out of his eyes, and headed to the door.

In front of him stood a young woman with dark red hair, blue eyes, and an infant held fast in her arms. She smiled timidly as she spoke.

"Hey, I just saw that no one else had dropped by and spoke to you yet, so I decided to be the first. If you don't mind," she added, brushing her hair out of her face. "I live right there," she pointed to the off-white house next to his, "and if you need anything, I'm usually home. So let me know."

She glanced behind him at the boxes stacked up. "I'd help you unpack," she added, switching the tinfant to her other arm, "but as you can see, someone's tired and I need to get her home."

Remus watched her hurry back to her house. At the door, she waved and hurried inside.

Shaking his head, Remus shut the door and pulled his wand back out. It was then he realized that she hadn't even told him her name. Or asked for his.

"Ah, well." He picked up a box of his clothes and headed down the hall. "She's bounce to make herself friendly. Talked a mile a minute."

As he hung his clothes, he continued to shake his head. "Just please," he said softly, "don't wrangle me into babysitting. I have no idea what to do with a child!"

He bit his lip and shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Don't think about that." he told himself, heading back to the living room for more boxes. "So what if they all offered you a place to stay?" he told himself.

Trying to forget about how hurt his friends were, Remus jumped slightly at the sound of another knock at the door.

This time, there stood a teenager, a couple years younger than he, Remus judged. He had dark brown hair, light green eyes, thin wire glasses, and wore a timid expression on his face.

Again, Remus had no time to speak.

"My mum sent me over," he started, "she wants to know if you need help. She'd come over herself, but my younger sister in a mess right now and needs her help."

"I've almost got it, thank you." Remus brushed the ever-present strand of hair out of his eyes. "Really," he added, "it's no problem."

"Well, she also said if you want, you can come over for dinner tonight." He pointed behind the off-white house next to Remus. "We live behind Mina."

"Thank you." Remus inclined his head. "Um..."

"Michael." The boy jumped, then quickly offered his hand to Remus.

"Ah, Remus." Remus muttered, shaking the boy's hand and wincing slightly, expecting the "Is that REALLY your name?" comment that tend to come along after he introduce himself.

"Wow, nice." Michael smiled, then turned and left, waving.

It only took a little while longer to unpack his things. And he was starting to get hungry, but he did not want to impose. And he did not know these people very well.

He fumbled around in his pockets, finding a few Galleons and Sickles. Maybe he could go out to The Leaky Cauldron, then see if he could change some of that money to Muggle money at Gringotts.

Yet again, he heard a knock at the door. Wearily, he thought of ignoring it, but then he heard the door spring open and glanced up as James Potter slammed the door behind him with a flourish.

"Niiice." James did not even glance around the place. He flopped down on the couch next to Remus and stared at him.

"Well, come in." Remus said, trying not to grin.

"About a minute late there." James smiled. "Do you really like it here, in this Muggle neighborhood?" he asked curiously. "And what about, ah, that little... problem... of yours?"

"I'll think of it when the time comes." Remus muttered. "I know I can't ask you, Sirius, or Peter to come by every month. The lot of you have your own worries."

"I'll make time." James waved his hand dismissively. "Do you like it here?"

Remus smiled softly, then he answered, "Yes, I think I can grow to like it here. In fact, I think I already like this place. It's quiet, busybody neighbors, but quiet. I DO like it here."


	2. Chapter 2

There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 2

Remus had been right. He did start liking the neighborhood and the Muggles around him nearly immediately. Aside from Michael, his family, and Mina, the girl next door with the baby, there was an elderly couple across the street, a mother and her teenage children a few houses down, and a man who lived on his own a few houses away from Remus.

The other houses were empty. For the most part anyway. Some were being rented and some were being fixed.

As Remus headed down the street, to sneakily Disapparate to meet with James, Sirius, and Peter, he wondered about asking his parents to move in nearby.

But then he thought it might be best for his parents to stay where they were. It wouldn't be such a bad place to be during the full moon.

With a pang, he realized he still wasn't too sure what he was going to do during the full moon.

He shook the thought away. It was a couple weeks away. He could think of something, surely.

And if not, James and Sirius at least would be willing to help him think. He was sure he could count on them.

Count on them to be late, that was. He glanced at his watch and sighed. Sirius, he expected being late from. James and Peter, maybe. But they were twenty minutes late.

With a longing glance towards Honeyduke's, he decided to wait ten minutes longer. If they were not there by then, he was going to Honeyduke's without them. After all, he was nearly out of chocolate. And chocolate was high on his priority list.

Just as he turned towards the shop, he heard "Not leaving without us, are you Moony?"

Remus glanced back and managed a tired smile. "Well, you lot were late, and I am out of chocolate..." he trailed off.

"Ah, figures!" Sirius said. "The chocolate calling you?"

"Yes." Remus smiled. "It wants me to hurry up, buy it, and eat it."

James and Sirius laughed. "Well let's go before it flies off the shelf in chase of you. Our treat." James added.

Remus muttered his thanks as the four of them headed into the shop. They loaded up on sweets and headed to the counter with James and Sirius splitting the payment.

They left the surprisingly empty shop and began to wander about Hogsmeade, occasionally rifling through their bags for something sweet to eat.

Remus wondered whether or not he should pose the question to the others. To see what they thought.

It was as though James read his mind. "Hey Moony, shown Wormtail and Padfoot your little place?" he asked, his mouth full of Licorice Wand.

"No." Remus muttered. He tried to shrug his shock off.

"And why have you got to see it?" Sirius asked James.

"Because he dropped by unannounced." Remus muttered.

James shrugged. "I didn't get to see much."

"There's not much to see." Remus argued. Then he wondered why he was defending what he had already come to think of as home. There was, after all, no reason to defend it.

"Well, let's go!" Sirius said as if that had ended the argument. "I want to see for myself." he added at the look on Remus's face.

Emus sighed softly. As long as they did no magic, he's be OK. And maybe they would help him think of something once they saw the lay of the house.

He timidly led them to his house, making sure no Muggles were around to see. He pulled the key from his pocket and unlocked the door, ushering them inside.

"Not bad." Sirius muttered, glancing around the tiny house. "Not wonderful, but not bad."

Remus was unsure of whether or not that could be considered a compliment. From Sirius, he accepted it.

"It's not what you're used to." Remus told him.

He waited patiently as the three of them wandered about. He silently hoped that no one would come knocking at the door. Mina had a habit of checking on him. Apparently, everyone seemed worried that he was living on his own.

He shook his head to clear his thoughts and headed down the hall. He glanced timidly from James, to Sirius, to Peter. "Can I ask something?" Remus muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Can you guys, I don't know, help me? I mean, I 'm not sure what to do on the full moon. Going to my parents' house all the time will be kind of suspicious..." he trailed off.

"No problem!" James said brightly.

He glanced across the hall, to the rooms Remus would not be using. "Use these." he told him. "We can make a doorway between them, make the windows opaque, and make the rooms soundless. Simple enough, huh?"

Remus breathed a sigh of relief. This might work out after all.


	3. Chapter 3

There Goes The Neighborhood

Note: Another fanless fic that I love. Oh well. I like it and I'll keep writing it.

Chapter 3

Although Remus figured that James and Sirius had solved his full moon problem, he was starting to get more and more nervous by the time the full moon drew nearer.

He sat in the living room, the full moon a few days away. He was twirling his wand between his fingers. It was emitting pale green sparks every few rotations.

At the knock at the door, he jumped. Hastily stuffing his wand under the cushions, he hurried to the door.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked, looking concerned. She seemed to have forgotten why she stopped by when she noticed how pale Remus looked.

In fact, Remus had noticed she was quite forgetful.

"Fine." he muttered. "Just a little tired."

"Oh." Mina said sullenly. "I had come to ask a favor, but if you're tired, then I'll ask someone else."

"What is it?" Remus asked. If it were something simple, and not too tiring, he would do it for her.

"Watch Kate for me?" she held up the infant imploringly. "It will only be a short while. It won't take too long, but if you're tired, then I understand."

Remus glanced at Kate, the infant. She was staring at him with curious green eyes. And she was drooling.

He had not wanted to babysit, but if it wasn't for a long time, he was sure he might be able to do it. "Sure." he held out his hands for the baby.

Mina handed Kate to him and began to ramble on. "Well, she's been changed and had her bottle. She shouldn't get hungry or anything. Hopefully she'll just sleep. She's not fussy, so she shouldn't be too big a handful. And I'll be back soon. Do you need anything?"

Remus looked at her, surprised. The woman had clearly mastered talking without taking a breath. "No, I'm set, thank you."

He watched her hurry off and headed instead, shaking his head. 

"I don't know which one of you has it worse," Remus commented to Kate. "You, because she doesn't seem to know when to be quiet, or her for having a fussy infant. But then, she said you weren't fussy, so..." Remus trailed off as the child began to cry loudly.

"So much for that." he sighed. He carried Kate over to the couch and sat down with her, gently bouncing her up and down in hopes that she would quiet.

Kate did not want to be quiet for him. Whether it was the fact that she did not know him or the fact that her mother was nowhere nearby, Remus did not know. But he was silently hoping that someone who knew what they were doing would drop by to help him with her.

Of course, that silent prayer went unheard.

"Oh Kate, what is it?" Remus groaned to the child. Her cheeks were flushed pink and she had stopped crying long enough to gasp for breath.

Kate stopped for a moment, her cheeks still flushed. She cocked her head and cooed.

"Will you stop crying?" Remus asked hopefully.

Kate cocked her head to the other side and sighed. Then she began to wail loudly, knocking the hopeful look off Remus's face.

He sighed as well. "I suppose not."

Instead, he got to his feet and started to walk about the house with her, still hoping she would quiet. Kate seemed to be putting on a show just for him. The times he had seen her with her mother and the other residents, she was a sweet, charming baby.

Now she was wailing in his ear, pulling at both their hair, and causing him a major headache.

He carried the baby in the rooms that James and Sirius had helped him with. There was a doorway between the rooms and the odd piece of furniture strewn about.

He sat down in the rocking chair by the window. No one could see in. And no one could see out. They had made sure of that.

Gingerly, he began to rock the infant, that nervous, fluttery feeling in his stomach. So far, all he could think of to be done was done. The room was soundproof, the furniture there for him to tear apart if his wolfish side decided to rampage.

And James and Sirius had offered to stop by when they could.

But it still did not help him from being concerned.

Lost in thought, Remus did not realize that Kate had curled up as close to him as she could and had fallen asleep. When he did, he smiled. 

"That's a good girl." he muttered. "If only you had spent the entire time like this, hmm?"

Kate slept until her mother returned.

"Was she awful?" Mina asked, looking concerned as she took Kate from him.

Remus decided a little white lie would be best. "No, no. She was fine."

"Will you babysit again?" 

"If I can."

As Remus headed to bed, as early in the afternoon as it was he felt he needed the rest, he thought that he would much rather go through a week of full moons than babysit again.


	4. Chapter 4

There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 4

Remus lay curled up in his bed. He knew it was well past daybreak, most likely close to lunch, if he had to guess.

But the room was dark. He made sure of that. He did not want pesky rays of sunlight waking him up every time he rolled over.

His first full moon in his house had gone better as expected. Apparently, no one had heard his howls, snarls, and the very odd whimper of pain as he scratched and bit himself.

Somehow, he had managed to hurt his wrist and was trying to get comfortable enough to sleep.

And just as he nodded off, he heard a knock at the door.

'Go away.' he thought, pulling the blanket over his head. 'I'm out of town. That's it. I should have said I'd have been going out of town today.'

Then he sighed. That excuse was not always going to work.

He figured that maybe, maybe if he got enough rest, he'd leave the house for a little bit. Hopefully no one would notice his wrist. He was not too happy with the thought of going to a Muggle doctor.

Finally, he realized that the knocking had stopped. He figured it was most likely Mina, trying to get him to babysit Kate again. Kate was a sweet baby, when sleeping. But otherwise, if she were going to be wide awake, he could not do it.

Especially at that time.

Somehow, Remus managed to fall into a very light doze. But it was rest, and he did feel a bit better when he was awoken by another knock at the door.

He managed to drag himself out of bed, being careful of his wrist, and pulled out his wand. Swiftly, he made the bed and smoothed any wrinkles from his clothes. Deciding he looked halfway presentable, he headed to the door.

It was Michael.

"My mum dropped by earlier," he said, looking timid, as though he was a bit embarrassed about his mother wanting to check up on Remus, "Guess you were asleep, huh?"

Remus nodded.

"Ah, well, she's worried about you." Michael nodded. "Not much older than me and on your own."

Remus felt slightly insulted by that bit. But he held back. "Well, tell her I'm fine." he said, wondering if that was all Michael wanted.

"She also said that if you need anything, she's willing to help."

Remus felt a bit ashamed, having felt insulted by the remark of being on his own. Michael's mother was trying her best, and probably just giving in to her maternal instincts.

"Tell her I'm fine." Remus repeated. "I've got just about everything I need. There's no reason to worry."

"My mum worries about everything." Michael admitted.

"Sounds like my mum." Remus muttered, more to himself than to the Muggle teenager in front of him.

"Oh?" Michael seemed quite surprised. After all, it appeared to just about everyone that Remus had no parents, or they were not in the picture.

"Yeah, my mum's really worrisome." Remus said. He shifted his weight awkwardly. The more time he spent with Michael, the more Michael might suspect something.

And his wrist was starting to ache. The thought of taking a trip to Diagon Alley was wonderful. The apothecary there would likely have something for his wrist. And he did not feel it to be worth a trip to St. Mungo's.

"I, ah," Remus cast around for an excuse to leave the house, "need to go." he finished lamely, hoping that Michael would not ask where.

Instead, the boy nodded. "I need to, too. My mum wants us to go visit my aunt. And it takes quite the drive to get there. See you."

Remus waved as Michael hurried off home.

He got the feeling that their new neighbor was hiding something. But what on earth could it be? With a chuckle, Michael allowed himself to entertain thoughts of what exactly their neighbor could be.

A private investigator? Spy? They made sense as the other teen was clearly secretive.

Then his mind wandered even further as he caught sight of his little sister, grumpily awaiting him. A wizard? Vampire? Werewolf?

Ha! The thoughts were too much. And something his younger sister would think of. A werewolf in their neighborhood? Yeah, right!

"Well?" his sister asked, crossing her arms over her chest. "How is he?"

"Relax, Angela. He's fine. Why the concern?"

"Because! We don't know him. He could have... medical problems and shouldn't be left alone." Angela blushed. "And he's kind of cute."

Michael rolled his eyes. He was ready to start the trip to their aunt's. As long as Angela did not prattle on about their new neighbor, he'd be fine. And he wasn't going to share what thoughts were going through his head. Though he had to admit, there was something off about that Remus chap.


	5. Chapter 5

There Goes The Neighborhood

Chapter 5

Remus's eyes were downcast as he headed up the walk leading to his teeny little house. Clutched in his hand was a bag of sweets from Honeyduke's.

Glancing up, he spotted a girl on his steps, waiting patiently for him. What was her name? Angela? Something like that.

He sighed inwardly. He was not in the mood to deal with anyone. He just wanted to get inside and eat his sweets.

But she was clearly not going anywhere until he spoke to her. He muttered a greeting and tried to pass her.

"You're quite the loner, aren't you?" Angela asked, cocking her head to the side and wishing she were older. Certainly Remus would notice her then! But for all she knew, he had a girlfriend.

She shrugged the thought aside.

"What's in the bag?" Angela hoped making small talk would let her know anything else about this stranger. She didn't care what! All she wanted to know was something about him. Anything!

'Even if it's a disgusting habit!' she thought, suppressing a giggle.

"Sweets." Remus answered. 

"Can I have one?" Angela asked excitedly. Then she stopped herself. "If – if you don't mind that is." she added sweetly, batting her eyelashes.

"Sorry." Remus muttered. He turned away from her and fumbled around his pockets for his key. Angela scowled at him, but then she caught sight of something in the bag.

"What's that?" she demanded.

"What?" Remus asked. He turned slightly. 

"That!"

Angela got to her feet before realizing what she was doing. She reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out a Chocolate Frog.

"Wow," she breathed, "specialty chocolates! It must have cost a lot!"

"No," Remus began nervously, "no it wasn't." He could not ask for the frog back. That would be rude. And he did not want her mother over, demanding to know why he was rude to her child.

But he had so desperately wanted every piece of chocolate he brought. Though letting her keep it might get her away from the house.

"You can have it."

She glanced up at him, excitedly. Her cheeks flushed pink as she asked, "Do you mean it?"

"I... suppose so..." Whatever reaction Remus expected from her, it was most certainly not that. He watched as she squealed and raced off, most likely to her house.

"Odd..." Remus muttered. He shook his head and turned back to the door, but not before he heard someone behind him.

"Remus, mate, you and I need to spend some time together."

Remus did not have to turn to know it was the man who lived on his own. "We do?" Remus asked. He had barely said two words to this man. Why was he being friendly? And what was his name? Shannon, Remus believed.

"Yes. You know how people think of loners."

"What do they think?" Remus asked. He longed to be inside, away from these people.

"That they're a bit... off."

"Well let them think." Remus's grip on the key was sweaty. If he dropped it, Shannon might seem suspicious. "I need to go inside. I'll see you around."

He dashed inside and shut the door behind him. That action in itself was enough to make people think he had something to hide. And of course he did, but no one needed to know that!

He sighed softly and slid down the door, coming to rest in a sitting position on the floor. Maybe living in a Muggle neighborhood was not the best of ideas.


	6. Chapter 6

There Goes The Neighborhood

Note: Here I am, yet again updating something I like and everyone hates.

Chapter 6

Remus decided against his better judgment that he might as well stay inside the house for the time being. He did not want to go out and run into anyone.

For all they knew, he was sick. At least, he hoped to use that for an excuse and hoped even more that everyone would not ask questions.

His only problem was Angela. She kept coming up and knocking at the door, hoping he would answer. If he didn't, then the neighbors might not think he was at home. Or really sick.

But one night, nearly a week later, he had had enough of her knocking.

Tossing his book aside, he got to his feet and headed to the door. Before pulling it open, he tried to calm himself.

"Hey," Angela began breathlessly, "how are you? We haven't seen you around in a while. Are you OK? Do you want to come over? Our mom has been saying that she hasn't met you yet and she'd really love to." she said in one breath.

Remus stared. Mina seemed to have a rival for fast, one-breath speaking.

"Erm, no. I was actually going to go out soon." Remus winced inwardly. He would most definitely have to leave the house.

But he did have a few things he needed to pick up. He might as well get that done and hopefully go see his parents while he was at it.

Angela did not seem to hear him. Instead, she strode right inside.

Turning to face him, she put her hands on her hips and stared up at him. "Why are you so secretive? What are you hiding?" she demanded.

Remus looked surprised by this, but muttered, "I don't know you well enough to trust you with that, Angela. And I think it's rather rude to just barge in, don't you?"

She sighed and shrugged, heading down the hall. Confused, Remus followed her. And silently, he hoped that he had locked the rooms he used during the full moons.

Then he frowned. If he had to use a Memory Charm, he couldn't! His wand was in the living room!

How could he have forgotten?

He let out a silent groan of annoyance, then winced as Angela stood in front of the two rooms he, James, and Sirius had "fixed up".

"Nobody ever uses those two rooms." she said with a sigh, her fingers itching to turn the knob. "I don't know why. I guess it's because of the windows or something. They're so big and you can see right on in."

Remus winced. He was sure James had covered the windows with as many Concealment Charms as he could think of. But he couldn't be too sure. He'd have to ask him if he could do more.

Angela turned the knob, then scowled. "Do you have a key?" she asked. "I'd like to see what's in there."

"No, I don't." Remus said, thinking quickly. "And there's nothing in there anyway, so don't worry yourself too much over it."

Angela scowled at him. Then she excused herself and asked which room was the bathroom. After Remus pointed, she went inside, then shut the door, leaning against it to listen for the sounds of his footsteps. She hoped he would leave her alone. And he did; she could hear the sounds of his retreating footsteps.

Quickly and quietly, she opened the bathroom door and headed back to the door she was at when Remus told her not to bother with it. She bent down and tried to peek through the keyhole.

No good.

She sighed. Maybe she should leave it alone.

But she was curious. And something had just caught her eye.

Bending, Angela bent down and saw something dark brown under the door. She bent closer, silently cursing the bad lighting in the hall. It looked like a stain. One that had set in.

But what stained brown? Remus did not seem like the type to drink sodas. At least, not back here.

Then she shuddered. What if it were blood? That would be so creepy!

Giggling to herself, she entertained herself with thoughts of Remus being a butcher, a crazy pet killer, a serial killer, a wounded policeman. She giggled again. She was just being silly.

Then she spotted something in the stain. Just as she heard Remus coming back down the hall, she scooped it up and put it in her pocket.

"Well," she called cheerfully, "Mum's going to be a bit disappointed, but I won't keep you from leaving any longer. Have fun!"

With that, she hurried out of the house. As soon as she was away from it enough, she looked down at what was in her hand.

It was some sort of animal fur.


	7. Chapter 7

There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 7

Angela sighed softly as Michael shook his head. He just wasn't listening to her! And it was making her mad.

The clump of fur sat on his desk where she had placed it, right on top of a very important essay.

"He's probably got a pet or something Angela. No reason to fret."

"I haven't heard any animal noises coming from his house." Angela sat hotly. She was stretched out on the bed and staring at the back of her brother's head, trying to will him to believe that something was off.

And he thought she was just making things up. Or looking too far into things.

"Angela," he began, "listen, he's just a quiet guy, and doesn't like people to intrude." he finished pointedly.

Angela huffed. "You aren't listening to me!" she shouted. "Michael, trust me. I've been in his house. He has two locked rooms, a stain on the floor and this fur!"

"So he's making illegal fur coats or something." Michael said with a laugh. "Give the man a break. He's just a loner. Sometimes they are nutters, but he seems to be OK."

Angela sighed and pressed her face into his pillow. Again, she muttered, "You aren't listening!"

Michael sighed, dropping his pen on his paper. It landed soundlessly on the fur. Turning to face his sister, he asked, "Angela, I AM listening. What do you want me to do to prove that to you?"

"You seem close to him, ask him!"

"You mean," Michael began, "admit to him that my sister stole some fur from his house and demand to know how it got there?"

Angela hung her head. That DID sound stupid.

"Angela, I get it. You're thinking he's up to something. He might very well be. But what business is that of yours?"

"None." she answered in a tiny voice.

Satisfied, Michael turned back to his work. He did not see her get to her feet and head towards his closet, grabbing a pair of binoculars before she hurried out of the room.

"I'll make it my business, though." she muttered. "It's just too weird to be ignored."

From one of her windows, she could see Remus's house. But not much of it. She sighed and frowned before sneaking out of the house.

There were some bushes behind Remus's house. She might not be seen from there. She would have to risk it.

But an hour later, the only thing she had discovered was that her foot was asleep and there was an annoying squirrel living in the tree behind her.

Shaking her foot to wake it, Angela scowled. This was getting her nowhere. And Michael was going to think of HER as a nutter, too, if she did not get back home soon enough.

Sighing, she got to her feet. Then she was struck with an idea.

Maybe she could talk Michael into helping her after all. Giggling and pleased with herself, she rushed back to the house.

"Michael," she called, bursting into his room, "can I ask a favor?"

Michael sighed. He was never going to finish his paper if this kept up. "What is it?' he asked.

"Can I have some paper?'

Michael blinked, but nodded as he pulled some paper out of a drawer and handed it to her.

Smiling, she thanked him and bounced out of the room. In her room, she shut the door and settled down on the floor with a pen. She needed to write out her idea as she got it. She could not lose it.

But she also had to try to find some way to make it work.

And by dinner time, she had. Now to get Michael to go along with her. That was going to be hard.


	8. Chapter 8

There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 8

"You're crazy."

Angela had just told Michael her plan. And it would involve him. And he was not willing to help her discover what it was that their neighbor was hiding from them and the rest of the neighborhood.

Angela hopped onto his bed and huffed. "You just don't want to think there's something wrong with him." she said. "Let's go!"

Michael sighed. "No, OK? It's full moon, and you know how crazy people get on a full moon, eh?" he asked with a smirk. "Who knows? You might be bitten by a werewolf."

"Ha, ha." Angela scoffed. "Just because I think that there are such things -- "

"Makes you a nutter." Michael laughed.

Angela lobbed a pillow at him. It missed him by about a foot, and wound up toppling several things from his desk. With a scowl, he picked them up.

"And throwing things isn't allowed in the house, you know that."

"What are you going to do, tell Mum?" Angela asked with a frown. She knew Michael never would tell on her. She had that going for her, at least.

If only she could get him to go with her!

She sat up and stared at him. "Michael, have I ever asked you for anything?"

"Well, let's see..." Michael pretended to think. "There was the several times you've asked me to lend you money. Rides home, to the store, to friends' houses. To use my computer, to -- "

"I get it." Angela said with a sigh. She let out a sniffle. "I guess you don't love your little sister anymore, huh?"

Michael sighed. He was not about to be guilt-tripped into something stupid. "Guess not." he said with false brightness. "Have fun doing whatever you plan on doing to our poor, unsuspecting neighbor."

"You're terrible, Michael!" she said, stamping her foot.

"I know." he said, his fingers itching for the phone on his desk. But he did not know Remus's phone number. Or if he even had one.

'That might be reason to go.' Michael thought wearily. He got to his feet and slipped on his shoes.

"Where are you going?" Angela demanded, brightening instantly.

"Out." was Michael's answer. As he headed out of his room, he heard her eager footsteps right behind him. Might as well let her go with him. It wouldn't hurt. At least, he hoped it wouldn't.

"To Remus's?" she asked as Michael set off in that direction.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I need to ask him something."

Angela grinned. She hoped her plan had worked. Wasn't she surprised when Michael asked Remus for his phone number when he answered the door! 

She scoffed and tried to slip past Remus. 

"I'm sorry, I'm not feeling well. You can't stay." he said. "And I don't have a phone yet, Michael."

Michael nodded and tried to seize his sister by the shoulder but she took off down the hall after seeing her chance.

The boys were right behind her. As she reached the doors that had her so curious, she tried the knob. It was unlocked. But she did not get a chance to look inside as Michael seized her from behind, picking her up and making her squirm.

"We have to go." he told her. On the way out, he muttered an apology to Remus.

"She thinks you're up to something, but I think you're a decent chap." he muttered. "I'll try to keep her away from you. I'm sorry."

Remus nodded his head, looking paler. "It's fine," he muttered, "she's curious. But do try to keep her in line, please."

"Are you happy now?" Michael asked bitterly as the two headed home. "You've upset him, for no good reason!"

"I am not happy." Angela said bitterly. "That door was unlocked! I could have seen what was in there. And you ruined it!"

Angrily, she ran ahead of her brother. And was silently making plans to come back there tonight and try to snoop.


	9. Chapter 9

There Goes The Neighborhood

Chapter 9

Remus was more than tired, but he wanted to stay awake. He knew James would be coming along soon, and probably bring Sirius along with him.

Silently, he scowled at his wrapped hand. He had somehow gotten it caught in the back of a chair when it was a paw. And now he figured it was sprained.

And if anyone knew about it, the sprain, not the werewolf part, he would have more people over here, waiting on him hand and foot. And he could not have that. Not with Michael and his little sister snooping.

He could silently kick himself for that. But he wasn't in the mood. In fact, he felt like sleeping. Maybe he could try to nap before James dropped by...

The next thing he knew, Remus was being awoken by a very loudly knocking. "I'm coming." he called softly, dragging himself to his feet and to the door.

"Where have you been?" James demanded. "I've been standing out here for HOURS!"

"No you haven't." Remus said with a small smile. "I doubt I had fallen asleep for even five minutes, so there."

"Fine, fine. It was more like five minutes, yeah." James said. "Hand?" he added, catching sight of Remus's bandaged hand.

"It got caught." Remus muttered.

"Never thought of you as accident prone." James said with a grin.

"I didn't mean to, but it might not have been an accident. I wasn't really paying mind. It was my own fault."

Remus then launched into the story of Michael and Angela coming over, of Angela trying to get into the rooms he used as a werewolf. And of her snooping.

James let out a low whistle when he was done. "Obsessed, isn't she?" he asked with the air of someone commenting on the weather. "Granted, she's just a kid and I... was kind of the same at that age, I think you need to be careful Moony. We don't need you driven away to who-knows-where bu angry neighbors with torches and pitchforks."

Remus could not help but crack a smile.

"No, I don't suppose we do need that. But I really don't need her snooping around. I thought I had made it clear that I wanted nothing to do with her or anyone."

"Aw, you know you can't make that clear." James grinned.

"I know." Remus sighed. "But really, I don't know why this kid has it out for me. Or what she wants from me."

"Where does she live?" James asked, getting to his feet.

"Don't." Remus muttered. "She's harmless."

"Sure you say that NOW, but really, Remus, the chances of her blowing your cover..."

"I know, I know." Remus said with another sigh. "But really, isn't it my fault? Moving into a Muggle neighborhood, after all, was my idea."

"Don't beat yourself up. If no one was suspicious, I'd say this is a nice place to be. Unless..."

James trailed off. Remus, too, had thought of it before, but he did not feel like mentioning Voldemort. But that did remind him.

"Did you bring the old copies of _The Daily Prophet?_ I can't really subscribe anymore, can I?"

James silently handed Remus the stack of papers he had brought Remus. "I don't see you why want older issues." he said. "I can bring you the day's copy when I'm done with it. If Sirius doesn't run off with it."

"I miss a lot of things." Remus shrugged, already thumbing through the papers.

"And what do you plan on doing with them when you're done?" James asked. "I mean, you can't exactly lay them around the house, can you? Not with that little brat running around here."

"I'll find something." Remus muttered, distracted by the papers. "I might as well burn them or something."

James laughed. "Don't set the house on fire."

"I think you're the one I need to worry about around fire." Remus said. "Remember when you burned that priceless tapestry at the school?"

"That was Sirius's fault." James said, crossing his arms over his chest. "And I'd like you to forget that. If Lily hears about it, well, I'll be sleeping on the couch and not hear the end of it."

Remus smiled. "She still gets mad with about things you've done at Hogwarts?"

"Sometimes." James said with a small shrug. "Depends on if she knows about it or not." he added at the confused look on Remus's face.

Remus shook his head. "I cannot believe she still punishes... yes, I can. It's Lily I'm talking about." he muttered.

"And since you're distracted with your papers, I'll take my leave. But I'll drop by soon enough. And maybe bring Padfoot with me. I'm sure he'd love to hear about your little buddy."

"Don't." Remus muttered.

"See you around, Moony."

"Thanks, James. Be careful, at least until your out of some Muggle's sight."

James nodded, though he did not need the warning. He figured it was Remus who would need that warning, especially with Angela around.


	10. Chapter 10

There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 10

Angela was settled on the curb near Remus's house. She had not seen him leave, but when she knocked, there was no answer. She was curious. And she wanted to know where he was.

And who his visitor was. She giggled at the thought. Remus did seem to have some cute friends.

Then she tossed her hair and glanced at her watch. Well, Michael's watch. Hers had, somehow, gone through the wash and now refused to work except the second hand. Which barely twitched.

She sighed. Maybe she should just go home. After all, her best friend Janie, was supposed to be there for dinner that night.

And her mother wanted her to help her baby Mina's little girl.

Now she let out a groan. She did not like babysitting. She would have talked Michael into it, but he was off on a date.

She got to her feet and dusted off her pants. As she glanced up, she spotted two guys, the friend of Remus's that she had seen before, and another black-haired guy. As she watched, the two hurried inside Remus's house, the door apparently unlocked.

She straightened up and raced as quietly as she could to the door of Remus's small house. Gingerly, she tried the knob.

Locked.

Not one to be discouraged, Angela headed over to the nearest window. She peered inside. The new guy was in her line of sight. He was talking quickly, and gesturing wildly.

Angela ducked down a few inches, holding her breath. She could make out snatches of the conversation, or rant it seemed, and did not really like what she heard.

"That little brat" was repeated a few times. Could that mean her?

Most likely, she figured. She was the only child she had seen around Remus's place.

She also heard someone being referred to as "Moony". What could that mean? And could it be one of the guys in the house? Or someone else?

"If she blows his cover..." she heard softly. She could not tell which one was speaking.

But she did not care who said it. Who? What cover was there to be blown? 

Angela leaned against the house. She sighed softly. This surely was interesting! If she could piece it together, that was.

But then she heard someone else speak.

"If she blows his cover -- " she did not hear anything. Then she heard what she guessed to be the end of that sentence.

"We'll just have to blank her memory. It seems reasonable."

Without a backwards glance, she raced home. She found herself feeling a little disappointed that no one was home. But then, she raced to her room and dug through her closet.

At the bottom of the closet floor, there was a normal red spiral notebook. Nothing was wrong or unusual about it. Besides the fact that a few rings had become loose and it was a bit dog-eared.

She had used it for math in school. Or had bought it for that purpose. But it had barely gotten any use.

She carried it over to her desk, stepping between the piles of old stuffed toys, school supplies, books, and other assorted odds and ends that she had dragged out of the closet.

Taking a few minutes to search for a pen, she opened the notebook and looked through it for a blank page, coming to rest on the fourth page.

_Brat._ she wrote. Beside it she added _me?_ She drew a circle around 'me'.

She paused to chew on the end of the pen. _Moony _was what she wrote next. Behind it, she dotted it with a period. Then changed her mind and wrote a question mark instead.

_Who is he? Or she? Was it one of the people inside Remus's house? Remus? His friend with the glasses? Or his friend with the pretty eyes?_

_Or someone else entirely? A girl, even?_

She did not mean to write so much about a simple five letter name. But it drew more questions than the other things she had heard.

Besides this: _Blank her memory. What on earth could that mean? Something sinister? Brutal? Some form of torture._

_Is it intended for me?_

With a sigh, she closed the book. She longed to show it to Michael. But instead, she hid it between her mattresses. She could bring it out later.

But what would Michael think of it all? There was one way to find out. And she was not so ready to be lectured by him yet.

It would be her secret for now.


	11. Chapter 11

There Goes The Neighborhood

Chapter 11

Remus glanced around his living room and sighed. Sure, he loved this place. He had to admit that. The Muggles were nice, left him alone when he asked, and were pretty oblivious.

Besides Angela. She just couldn't leave well enough alone.

Why was she bothering him, anyway? What interest did she have in him?

Michael did say she found him cute, but if she fancied him, shouldn't she respect his privacy and leave him alone?

He leaned against the wall and shut his eyes. Maybe it would be best for him to move. Sirius had offered him a place to stay until he could find one.

And his parents were more than willing to have him home.

But he had something to prove. Something to prove more to himself than to anyone. He'd be OK, as long as no one knew what he was.

But that was actually a lot harder than he thought.

Muggles did not believe in things like werewolves and faeries and trolls and giants. Well most of them didn't. And that was why he felt safer magically sealed in a Muggle house during the full moon. As long as no one saw he, they would probably be none the wiser.

Besides Angela.

He groaned. Why did things come back to Angela? He was starting to dislike her immensely. But this was such a small place. He figured that things went something along the lines of "Hate one person and be hated by all."

And what was she up to anyway? He had spotted her a few times outside his house, scribbling away in what looked to be a Muggle notebook.

And he was also sure that she was the noise he constantly heard outside his windows at night. But thankfully he, James, and Sirius were positive that no one could see in though he could see out.

That made him feel a little bit better.

But the fact that he had not seen her in the past few days, not since Sirius and James had visited, bothered him. He hated to seem so suspicious, but he felt she was up to something. Something that probably would not bode well for him.

But he mustn't think of that. Not then. He had business to attend to.

Like werewolf-proofing his house. He did not need to catch his wrist, or paw, in anything again.

While he was at it, Remus picked up the stack of old copies of the wizard world's newspaper and carried it back there. He could burn those, too.

Tapping his wand against the door, he heard a series of unlocking noises. At least he was sure no one could get in.

No one who could not do magic at least.

Once the door was unlocked, he hurried inside and magically locked it again. The only thing that was on his mind would be what he would say if someone had come knocking and wanted to know why he had not answered the door.

The old showering or napping answer would do, he was sure.

As he brought the tip of his wand to the issue of _The Daily Prophet_ he had just picked up, he glanced around the room. There was so much to do in there. He was sure of it.

But it would have to wait until he was done with the parchment. Which did not really take too long, but he was kind of dragging it out.

But every last ember was extinguished when he looked around the room again. The chairs would have to be fixed. Along with a hole he had somehow managed to put into the floor.

The curtains he had torn from the wall and the rug was in shreds.

But all was easily fixed with a flick of his wand. But he could not shake the nagging feeling at the back of his head. He felt he was overlooking something.

But he had no idea what.

Ah, well, it could not have been too important. If it had been, he was sure to remember it soon. Maybe before the evening.

But then, he wanted to rest. And rest he would.

As he stretched out on his bed, Remus decided that if he woke up early enough, he would go see James and Sirius, and see if they would stay with him. He wanted company that night.


	12. Chapter 12

There Goes The Neighborhood

Chapter 12

Remus got his wish. James and Sirius both agreed to stay with him that night. Sirius was to try to keep Remus in line and James was to wait in the living room just in case he needed to keep annoying, suspicious little girls in line.

And he would also be there if something went wrong.

James seemed to think he was in for a quiet evening. For an hour or so, all he could hear was nothing. The room was completely soundproof.

Which slightly unsettled him. He was worried but he had promised that he would stay put. Remus was worried Angela would pop up unexpectedly.

And James was to wait in the living room, story in hand to give her. Or anyone else that showed up.

He flopped down on the couch and stared at the ceiling. Muggle life sure was quiet. He wondered vaguely if he and Sirius would have to change.

But if they did, it would have to wait.

He entertained himself for a few minutes with the thoughts of disrupting the quiet Muggle neighborhood. Yes, Remus probably would get mad with him, but that wouldn't matter too much. Remus had never stayed mad with them for too long.

James chuckled to himself. He was sure no Muggles would find out their plan.

But a Muggle was starting to annoy him. His laughter turned to a scowl as he heard a knock at the door.

James sighed and got to his feet thinking, 'Three guesses as to who it could be.'

Sure enough, Angela stared at him. "Who are you?" she asked, trying to hide her glee that one of Remus's rather good looking friends was over.

"What do you want?" James asked.

"I want to see Remus. Who are you?"

"Well Remus isn't home," James began, picking her up and turning her away from the house, "now go home."

"You're quite mean, you know." she said, turning back to face him.

"And you are making an annoyance of yourself."

Angela huffed. No one called her an annoyance! Well except Michael, but he had right to call her that. Not Remus's friend.

"Are you sure he's not?" she asked. "I didn't think he had many places to go. He barely leaves the house, doesn't he?"

"I'm sure. Who else knows him as well as I do?" James asked. "Certainly not you."

Angela scowled at him. He might be nice to look at, but he surely did not seem to be a nice person. "Who are you?" she asked again.

"One of Remus's best mates. And I don't like what I've been told about you."

Ignoring that last part, Angela asked, "I meant your name. What is it?"

James stared at her for a moment before answering "James."

"James, hmm?" Angela asked. "Well, James, do you mind if I come in? Just for a moment?"

"I do mind. Actually, Remus made me promise that I would not let anyone in here since he's not here himself." That much was true. Or partly true. But she did not need to know that.

"Now go home," he added, "go play with your dolls or whatever it is nosy little girls do."

Angela huffed off into the night. Who did this James character think he was, telling her to get lost? In not as many words, but he certainly got his point across.

And, he did not like her. Angela entertained herself with the idea of telling Michael and then having Michael argue with this James person.

But no, she knew that Michael would only get mad that she was over at Remus's.

Then an idea hit her. She could say she left something, lost an earring maybe, in the bathroom when she was over the other night. She tried as hard as she could to get tears to well up in her eyes. Then she raced back.

"Too big for dolls?" James asked when he opened the door.

"Please, I was over the other night, I lost an earring, my grandmother's, and it, it's probably in the bathroom. Can I look?"

"I'll look." James told her. "You stay here."

He shut the door in her face. She stood on the porch, counting to ten, then immediately tried the doorknob. James had left it unlocked. She crept inside and peered into the living room. Nothing out of the ordinary.

Nothing in the kitchen either. She headed down the hall. The light was off in the bedroom and she did not want to draw attention to herself.

But the light was on behind a shut door. She could see shadows on the floor. Angela dropped to her knees and tried to peer under the door. But the next thing she knew, her mind was blank.

James had done a quick Memory Charm on her. But she had no way of knowing that.

"Now let's get you home, little girl," James said, taking her hand, "and let's stay there."


	13. Chapter 13

There Goes The Neighborhood

Chapter 13

Angela awoke the next morning, her head spinning. What had happened the night before? And how had she gotten home? She wasn't sure but she thought she had been near Remus's.

"I thought you were going to sleep all day," Michael began, peering into her room, "but I see you're up. How are you feeling?"

"Confused." she answered, swinging her legs off the bed. "What happened?"

"That Potter fellow, the one that knows Remus, he brought you home. And Mum gave me strict orders to not let you leave the house."

Angela glared at him. In truth, she did not feel like leaving the house anyway. But she was not about to admit that to him.

"Fine, I'll stay." she said huffily. "Now will you get me something to eat?"

Michael rolled his eyes but headed to the kitchen anyway. While he was gone, Angela got up, changed into fresh clothes, ran a brush through her hair, and sat back down on the bed. She heard a crunch underneath her as she sat.

"Huh?" 

She reached between the mattresses and pulled out a spiral notebook. Vaguely she wondered how it got there but thumbed it open to see what was inside.

As she read through her notes, everything came tumbling back to her. Besides the several blank minutes between last night and that moment in time.

_Blank her memory... _Was that what happened to her?

'It makes sense...' she thought, 'but what is it? And how?'

She did not notice that Michael came into the room, carrying a plate with a sandwich, crisps, and a glass of juice. He stared at his sister before setting the plate and glass down on the desk. Then he snatched the notebook from her hands.

"Hey! No snatching!" she shouted.

"What is this nonsense?" Michael demanded, waving the notebook in front of her face. "From what I see here, you are in a fair bit of trouble."

"Are you going to tell Mum?" Angela asked, sticking her bottom lip out and hoping that it would work on her brother.

It did not.

"No," he began, tucking the notebook under his arms and turning to leave the room, "But I will be back. Right now, I'm taking this to Remus."

"No!"

"Yes!" Michael shouted. "He needs to know to watch out for you. Angela, from the looks of things, you're a nutter. A completely obsessed nutter!"

As soon as he was out of the house, Michael did feel a bit bad about saying such to his own little sister. But it seemed true. And he felt Remus did need to know.

He hurried to Remus's, hoping that Angela had not raced after him, and rapped quickly on the door. He waited for a couple minutes, then frowned and knocked again.

Finally Remus came to the door. "Sorry," Remus muttered wearily, "I couldn't hear... I was... in the shower..."

Which was a clear lie but Michael did not say anything about it. "Here," he said gruffly, thrusting the notebook into Remus's hands, "my sister's notes. She seems to find you... interesting... interesting enough to watch you night and day. I'd keep an eye out, lock your doors, and mind your stuff."

"Thank you?" Remus asked, a very questioning tone in his voice.

"No problem. I'm telling our parents when they get home tonight. Hopefully she'll be grounded and you won't have to worry for a while."

Michael turned to leave, then he stopped. "Have you been sleeping?"

"Not.. not nearly as much as I should be but I have."

"Take some time off, get some rest. You look rough."

Michael hurried back home, wondering if his little sister had a point. Remus did seem a bit strange.


	14. Chapter 14

There Goes The Neighborhood

Chapter 14

Remus stared at the innocent looking notebook on the table in front of him. He had half a mind to owl James and get him over there to look at it.

Then he realized that if he did that, James would probably wind up hunting Angela down and hexing her into a million little pieces.

He grabbed a quill and gingerly stuck it between the pages, flipping it upwards and sending the page he had stuck the quill between open.

When he was sure nothing was going to happen to him, he thumbed through the "notes" Angela had taken. Then he drew out his wand and touched the tip to the notebook. It was soon burned to little crisps.

"She's insane!" he whispered to the empty house. "And I'm in trouble!"

If a child could make the assumption of something being wrong or strange about him, who's to stop anyone else he lived near to find out that he's a fraud?

He sank down on the couch, fighting the urge to pack his things and bolt. He had to think reasonably. Surely Angela was the only person watching him closely.

He had not had to find anyone else spying on him. He had not had to deal with anyone else barging in to the house and trying to find something to incriminate him. And everyone else had taken to leaving him alone unless he offered his presence.

He wondered vaguely about putting some protective charms around his house. But that was out of the question. People would really start to wonder about him then.

Remus sighed softly and wondered what he had done to make Angela so interested in him. Could keeping to himself and wanting to avoid interaction with everyone else be it?

He shook his head. Maybe having a chat with Angela's parents would help. Sticking his wand in his pocket just in case, Remus headed out the front door, making sure to magically lock it behind him.

It only took a few minutes to get to Angela and Michael's house. Remus realized that he did not know their last name, or their parents' names as well. He could find a way around it though.

It was Michael who answered the door.

"Is your mum and dad home?" Remus asked, his fingers itching towards his wand. Subconsciously he stopped himself.

"My mum is." Michael stepped aside and let Remus in before leading him to the kitchen, where Michael's mother sat with his sister at the kitchen table. Remus felt a bit guilty for interrupting what seemed to be a mother-daughter baking lesson.

After Remus introduced himself, Michael's mother smiled. "Oh so you're Remus? My daughter has said a lot about you. All good things."

Chancing the quickest of glances at Angela, Remus said, "That's really why I'm here. You see, your daughter has been a bit... interested in me. So much so that she watches my house, she's tried to sneak in, and she seems a bit... obsessed."

Remus avoided the woman's gaze. But she was not looking at him, she was staring at her daughter, who found the floor tiles to be amazingly interesting.

"Thank you. I'll see what I can do about her. Michael can show you out."

Michael was quiet as he led Remus to the door. But outside on the porch, he shut the door behind him and muttered, "You've got more courage than me. I've been meaning to tell Mum about how she's been acting when it comes to you. I just can't."

Remus nodded. "I'd really hate to move..." he muttered. "It seems like a nice, decent place to be." 

Michael nodded too. "You don't have to move because of her. If Mum punishes her, I'm sure she'll leave you be."

"I'd hope so."

Remus bade him good-bye and headed home. He unlocked the door and headed to the kitchen, trying to take note of what he needed to buy for dinner. Things would hopefully be looking up for him. After all, if he had Angela out of his hair, he'd have nothing to worry about here.

And he could stay which was really all he wanted.


	15. Chapter 15

There Goes The Neighborhood

**Note: Sorry for the lack of updates on this and other things, and the posting of one-shots. Double Crossers and Scattered has been itching to be written.**

**Note to self: Write fic about the Marauders taking the girls' places and the girls taking the guys' places.**

Chapter 15

Angela was looking at her feet. She waited for what felt like ages after Remus left for her mother to say something to her. Anything! Anything at all! She did not care what it was, whether it was a grounding, a gently scolding, or even screaming at her.

Finally, she could take it no longer. 

"Mum?" she asked softly.

Anita stared at her daughter and sighed. "Angela, what on earth were you thinking?" she asked finally. She continued to place spoonfuls of cookie dough on the cookie sheet as though they had not yet been interrupted.

But she could not deny that they had been.

"Mum," Angela began, "there's something strange about him. He's so quiet and secretive. And he always looks so ill."

"That does not mean you have to make the poor man's business your own!" Anita said hotly. She slid the cookie sheet into the oven and finally turned to face her daughter as she nudged the oven door shut with her foot.

"Do you realize how much trouble you could get in? Spying and sneaking around? Thankfully, this Remus fellow seems like a nice chap, one who won't report your behavior to the police. If he does, I think it would serve you right!"

Angela hung her head. "Mum," she said, her tone pleading, "Mum, you've got to listen to me. He's... so odd. He has these back rooms locked up tight. There's animal fur, and... and..."

She fought against the desire to blurt out what had happened between herself and James Potter. He had done something funny to her, that she knew.

What she did not know was if her mother would believe her suspicions.

What was her mother saying now? Angela jerked her head up to pay her full attention to her mother.

" -- tell your father, hmm? What do you think he would do if I told that you were sneaking and spying on the neighbors?"

"Not the neighbors," Angela said weakly, "just Remus."

Anita sighed and wiped her hands on her apron. "What makes him so interesting?" she demanded finally. "Do you think he's handsome? Want to know if there's someone he fancies?"

"N- no." Angela whispered. Finally, a burst of courage erupted in her. "Mother, he's odd! There's something wrong with him! Surely you've noticed! Surely you can guess there's something strange about him! He won't open up to anyone, he seems scared! And his friends, they're an even stranger lot!"

Anita looked at her daughter and frowned. "This gives you right to invade his privacy?"

"No! I'll admit that! I have no right to do that, but think, Mum! What if he puts us all in danger? What if he hurts someone?"

"It doesn't seem like he could hurt a fly to me." Michael supplied. He was lurking by the door. Neither his mother nor sister had noticed him but he heard the whole thing.

"You see?" Anita said softly. "Your brother thinks he is harmless. And I'm sure Michael's right. Angela, if I catch you anywhere near his house, you will be in big trouble."

Angela hopped out of her chair and stormed to her room. "I won't. I won't let you see me. But I'm not leaving him alone until I find out what's up with him. I still stand firm: he's either magic, a werewolf, or both." she whispered to the empty room.

But how? How was she going to find this out?

Then it hit her. She pulled a piece of paper to her, Michael having handed her notebook to Remus, and began to write out the lunar cycle.

'I'll check on him, every day, and make notes. If he's a werewolf, I'm sure he'll be so odd and strange nearer the full moon. I just have to find some way, some simple way, to pass by his house everyday until then. Mum and Michael will be watching me.'

She caught herself in the reflection of the small mirror on her desk. She looked pale, but wild eyed.

"Am I insane?" she whispered to the room. Her fingers itched to tear up the paper, but she decided not to.

"I swear, if I'm wrong, I will leave Remus alone forever." she whispered. It was a simple vow. And she intended to keep it.


	16. Chapter 16

There Goes the Neighborhood.

Chapter 16

Angela's plan proved to be tricky. Her mother was keeping an eye on her, thought making it very clear that she was trying to hide it. Angela also knew that Michael was assigned to keep an eye on her. And he was also told to accompany her to her friends' houses and bring her back.

But she did find a way to see Remus. At least for a few minutes. She heard her mother fussing one afternoon in the kitchen.

"What are you up to, Mum?" she asked, hopping to the kitchen counter.

"I made a few sweets for Remus. Looks like he could use something to eat. But I'm not so sure I can rush them over before I have to leave."

"I'll take them." Angela offered.

Anita stared at her daughter, her look saying it all.

"Mum, it'll take maybe three minutes. Time me if you want!"

Anita looked at the clock and nodded. "Three minutes. No more. Hurry back!"

Angela rushed out of the house and bounded over to Remus's. Panting, she rapped on the door. She had just caught her breath when Remus answered the door.

"Mum made these, said to bring them to you. She hopes you enjoy them." Angela said, offering the small basket of homemade sweets.

"Thank you?" Gingerly, Remus took the basket and Angela finally realized how tired he looked.

"Are you sleeping well?" she asked before she could stop herself.

"No." he muttered. "See you around."

Angela nodded and rushed back home, beating her mother's time by seconds. "He took them." she said, dropping down at the table. "Said his thanks. I think he needs it. He looks kind of sick."

Anita made a face, one of those motherly 'Aw' faces, but had to leave then. Angela knew without seeing or hearing them that her mother was telling Michael not to let her out of his sights.

She sighed. She seemed to have gotten herself in quite the mess. Reluctantly, she dragged herself to her bedroom.

Where she found her paper. Glancing over her shoulder to make sure Michael was not coming, she began to scribble a few words on the paper, describing Remus's appearance.

Meanwhile, Remus was contemplating the homemade snacks Anita had sent. "If she brought them herself, I'm sure they'd be fine."

James leaned over the basket, staring at the sugary food. "It's probably poisoned or something." he said. "Shame Peter's not around. We could get him to test it. But Dumbledore sent him off."

"That's right." Remus muttered. "And Sirius?"

"Gone as well."

"Lily? And... everyone else?"

James nodded as though agreeing with someone that Remus had not heard. "Most of us are hanging around. Last time I heard from Mad-Eye, he had taken out a few Death Eaters."

Remus scowled but said nothing. He stared at the basket and sighed. "Well, I think it's just a nice gesture, mate. Nothing deadly here. I've only met Angela's mother once, but she seemed to be a decent, non-Death Eater. Just a regular Muggle."

James looked Remus right in the eyes as he asked his next question. "And what are you going to do if Death Eaters or werewolves show up here?"

"I've got a plan. I'd have to show myself, but I've got it covered."


	17. Chapter 17

There Goes the Neighborhood

Chapter 17

Angela sat with her head against the window. She was bored, tired, and didn't really know what she was doing. She was just staring out in the yard, watching.

Though not a single thing had moved. There was no breeze, no people, no nothing.

She saw something move. Jumping in fright, she quickly recovered and pressed her face to the window. She was so close that her nose was mashed flat.

There was a man on the sidewalk. He seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

'Of course he appeared out of nowhere.' she thought. 'I wasn't paying any mind, I wasn't expecting anyone. Of course he'd startle me!'

Once she sat and observed this man, she realized she had never seen him before. He looked old. His hair was grey and he was wearing the funniest of clothing she had ever seen. It looked like a gown of some sort.

Of course he was too far away for her to see and study this elderly man properly. But she tried to take in as many details as he could. Then she realized that he was heading to Remus's.

'His dad? Or a friend's dad?'

Quickly she raced over to her desk and pulled out a small tin safe. She had gotten it from a nearby shop and felt it was the safest place to keep her papers.

Until it came to be time to either shred them if she were wrong, or show them to someone if she was right.

Turning the dial, Angela realized that her hands were a bit damp. She wiped them off on her jeans and opened the little safe. With one hand she grabbed the paper inside, the other she reached for her pen with.

It took less than a minute to write down what she had seen. But she was scared all the same. Michael, having skipped spending time with his friends, had stayed home. And had popped in on her twice already, both times when she wasn't expecting him too.

Then Angela rushed back to the window, holding the safe, paper, and pen. She stuck the paper back in the safe, turned the dial, and tucked the safe between her feet. She then returned to pressing her face against the window, tapping her pen against it while she was at it.

A few minutes later, she sighed. Either she had missed that man, or he was not going to come back out anytime soon.

Not to mention she was hungry.

Jumping out of her chair, she hurried down to the kitchen and made a beeline for the cookie jar. She grabbed three, got herself something to do, and sank down at the table.

As she nibbled away, Angela thought, 'It's a bit strange. Remus hasn't had any visitors for a while. And now someone shows up, and isn't someone that usually visits Remus. If it were his dad, I would think that he would show a lot sooner than this.

Unless Remus didn't want his dad to find him. Could that be why he's so jumpy and scared and pale all the time?'

She sighed. Just another mystery, she guessed.

Leaning her chair back on two legs, she vaguely wondered if she could sneak over and see if that man was still there. But just as soon as she tried to think of some excuse to be outside, Michael poked his head into the kitchen.

"Mum would flay you if she saw you sitting in the chair that way."

Angela's chair came crashing down on all fours again. But Michael's appearance had given her an idea.

"Michael, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot." Michael said, sitting down at the table and swiping the last cookie from Angela's pile.

"If you move away, would you not tell Mum and Dad where you were going?"

"Of course I'd tell them." he said. "Why wouldn't I?"

Ignoring this, she asked, "Would you want Mum and Dad to show up as soon as possible, instead of waiting ages to come see you?"

Michael thought for a moment, then said, "Any loving parent would go see their child as much as they possibly could. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." she said with a shrug. 'There goes that idea.' she thought. 'But it's DEFINITELY another mystery as to who showed up to see Remus.'


End file.
